interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning
English Etymology light(e)n + -ing Pronunciation * , * Noun # The flash of light caused by the discharge of atmospheric electrical charge. # The discharge of atmospheric electrical charge itself. #: That tree was hit by '''lightning'.'' Translations * Amharic: * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܒܪܩܐ (barqā, barqo) *: Hebrew: ברקא (barqā, barqo) * Armenian: , *: Old Armenian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Belarusian: , * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: , * Caddo: kǝhaudíːn-unǝ * Catalan: * Ch'orti': hihƥ * Chamicuro: * Cherokee: * Cheyenne: évóˀhoˀȧseˀha * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Egyptian: (ŧɵḥɵn) * Esperanto: * Finnish: * Flathead: ʔesuˀwéʧiʔ * French: * Galician: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Guaraní: aratiri * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: , , , * Interlingua: fulmine, fulgure * Italian: , , , * Japanese: , , * Javanese: geledek * Kansa: galéleze * Klallam: ƛ̕əmƛ̕əmcínəŋ * Korean: 번개 (beongae), 벼락 (byeorak) (for the stroke) * Kurdish: , * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Malayalam: മിന്നല്‍ (minnal) * Mohawk: tewennineˀkarahwanyonˀs * Norwegian: lynglimt, blink * Ojibwe: wazimog, waasamowin * Old Church Slavonic: блискъ (bliskŭ) * Old High German: blic * Old Norse: leiptr * Old Saxon: bliksmo * Papago: wepgih * Persian: (âzaraxš), (sâeqe) * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: dealanach * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: муња *: Roman: munja , bljesak * Seri: æɑmxʷ; iʃɑ́ːʔoχ inóɸtx * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Taos: upę́lena, phàc’íene * Tatar: * Telugu: మెరుపు (merupu) * Thracian: zbel * Tocharian A: wasir * Tocharian B: wasir * Tupinambá: tupã beraba * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: * Welsh: mellt, lluched * !Xóõ: ŋǁáa * Yiddish: * Basque: * Catalan: * Danish: , * Finnish: , * French: * Greek: * Latin: * Portuguese: * Spanish: Derived terms * ball lightning * Jewish lightning * greased lightning * lightning bug * lightning bolt * lightning conductor * lightning detector * lightning fast * lightning rod * lightning round * lightning strike * sheet lightning Related terms * thunder Adjective # Extremely fast or sudden. # Moving at the speed of lightning. Verb # To produce lightning. #* 1916, Dorothy Canfield Fisher, Understood Betsy #*: Or if it thundered and lightninged, Aunt Frances always dropped everything she might be doing and held Elizabeth Ann tightly in her arms until it was all over. #* 1968, Dan Greenburg, Chewsday: a sex novel #*: The next day, though it is not only raining but thundering and lightninging as well, antiquing is seen by three-fourths of those present as a lesser evil than free play. #* 1987, Tricia Springstubb, Eunice Gottlieb and the unwhitewashed truth about life #*: "Hey!" yelled Reggie, pulling her back. "Get in here! It's lightninging. I don't want a charcoal-broiled friend!" #* 1988, Carlo Collodi, Roberto Innocenti, The adventures of Pinocchio #*: I don't know, Father, but believe me, it has been a horrible night — one that I'll never forget. It thundered and lightninged, and I was very hungry. Usage notes * bolt, flash, strike are some of the words used to count lightning. Category:Weather cs:lightning de:lightning el:lightning fa:lightning fr:lightning ko:lightning hy:lightning io:lightning id:lightning iu:lightning it:lightning kk:lightning lo:lightning hu:lightning ml:lightning nl:lightning ja:lightning oc:lightning pl:lightning ru:lightning simple:lightning fi:lightning ta:lightning te:lightning vi:lightning zh:lightning